Never the Same
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie Henry PERFECT! Or do they? One afternoon and nothing seems to go right. I'll probably need more ideas later, so if you have some, please tell me.
1. Yes, They're Perfect

Natalie and Henry: yes they are the PERFECT couple. Who wouldn't want to have a kind-hearted boyfriend like Henry (minus the part that he's a stoner), or a brilliant girlfriend like Natalie (minus the fact that she is emotional)? Well, they do say that opposites attract. Kind of like an Olivia/Mitty thing, except Nat and Henry are better. No one thought they would ever break up. No one ever thought that something could tear them apart.

Well, that is, until that one afternoon that changed their lives forever…


	2. The Afternoon

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," the Chemistry teacher announced. "Everyone, please welcome Justin Bieber." Everyone stared at Justin as if he were describing Fermat's Last Theorem. "Class, can we please be polite?"

"Whoop-dee-doo!" Natalie shouted sarcastically as Henry snickered loudly.

"Ms. Goodman and Mr. Glaceau, I've had enough of your shenanigans."

"We'll be glad to shenan-again."

"That's it. Justin, how about you sit with Natalie and Henry, how about you move next to Grace?"

"No!" Henry yelled. "Not Gracie Geeky. Ew!"

"Would you like a detention?"

"Yes, I mean, no!"

"Which is it?"

"No."

"Then sit down with Grace."

"Okay."

Henry moved next to Grace and Justin took a seat next to Natalie. "Hi," he said boldly with an awkward gleam in his eyes.

"Hello," Natalie said as she avoided eye gaze with Justin.

"I don't get any of this shit."

"Huh?'

"Oh, pardon my language."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I talk worse than that. I just didn't hear what you said."

"Well, what can I say? I'm so bad at math!"

"Actually, this is Chemistry."

"You feel it too?"

"Um, what the hell are you speaking about?"

"Can you tutor me after school?"

"Uh, sure, okay."

"Cool!"

(after school)

"See ya, Henry!" Natalie said as she gave Henry a goodbye kiss.

"I'll be over later!" Henry said as he returned the kiss.

"Okay." Natalie got home and saw Justin sitting in the living room. "Uh, how did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, that's just the power of me," Justin replied.

"Um, okay? So, shall we get started on the Chemistry homework?"

"I already finished it, like, 4 hours ago."  
"What? But you told me that you needed tutoring!"

"Well, let's just put it this way: I lied to you."

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to know you better."

"Then why didn't you…"

"Shh!" Justin put a finger to Natalie's lips. "Let's not converse through our voices, but through our lips."

"Ew! I'm not gonna kiss you!"

"Why not?"

"One, I already have a boyfriend!"

"So? If you're referring to that Henry guy, he's gay."

"No he's not! Don't talk bad about my man!"

"Kiss me, damn it, or I'll kill you." Justin pulled a gun out of his pink, flowery purse.

"Oh my god, YOU'RE the one who's gay!"

"Kiss me, damn it!"

"No!"

"Fine, but, as a warning, I have this gun fully loaded."

"Will you knock it off if I kiss you?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine." Natalie took a deep breath. "To my luck, Henry will see this." She went in and kissed Justin…

Then the door opened. Henry walked in and saw Natalie. "NAT?" he yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK?"


	3. Falling to Pieces

"Henry!" Natalie gasped. "Damn my karma!"

"THIS is Chemistry tutoring?" Henry yelled as tears of anger filled his eyes.

"Well," Justin began. "Me and Natalie surely have chemistry."

"What?"

"Justin, shut it!" Natalie said angrily. "Henry, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh my fucking god! Y-Y-You're cheating on me!"

"No! Justin threatened to kill me if I didn't do it. Please try to understand what I'm saying!"

"I think I already understand. You lied to me. You said I meant everything to you!" Tears fell out of Henry's eyes.

"You do!"

"You have a fun way of showing it. Kissing Justin? Puh. It's not like you to cheat on people."

"Look, Henry, I'm sorry. Really, honestly and truly, I'm sorry. Look at it this way: if I never kissed Justin, he would've shot me and I'd be dead and you'd be sad that I'm dead. At least I'm alive."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Please forgive me, Henry. I'd never do this to you if my life weren't in stake. You're my bestest friend, my boyfriend. I love you."

Henry sighed. "I love you too. It's okay."

"Do you need a hug?"

"No. I have to get going." Henry began to cry. "I forgive you, but it doesn't mean that the pain of you cheating on me still hurts!" Henry ran out the door.

"Oh my god…"

"Wow, what a baby," Justin remarked.

"GET OUT! You made me hurt my boyfriend! Get out of my house RIGHT NOW!"

"Jeez, okay." Justin got up to leave. "No need to stay in the presence of a whore."

"W-What? You made me kiss you. Go to Hell."

"I think you should."

Justin left and Natalie shook her head. "Stupid fucking Justin Bieber. It's no surprise that nobody likes him." Then she began to cry. "Henry, I am so sorry!"


	4. Never a Right Time

**Note: sad chapter, but it'll get better in the future (I hope) XP. Not exactly the best chapter I've written, but hopefully I can get some ideas…**

"Henry," Natalie said a few days later, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Henry responded with a pitiful sigh.

"Look, I know you're still upset about me and Justin, and I don't blame you. I should've never ever kissed him. I feel completely awful. I made you an apology cookie, if it helps."

"Nat, this isn't about you, Justin, feelings or apology cookies. Fact is, I'm just really uncomfortable knowing that there's another man in your life that isn't me or Mr. Goodman, even if it was to save your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nat." Henry's eyes filled with tears. "It pains me to do this…"

"What is it?"

"Listen, I love you and these times have been fun, but I think, until I can get over what happened, I think we… we should…"

"Henry, please tell me."

A tear rolled down Henry's cheek. "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?"

"Well, just for a little while. I love you but I can't see myself with you after seeing you with Justin. It's for the best."

"Is it?"

"I don't know. I've never broken up with anyone before!"

Natalie began to cry. "No! Anything but that! Please!"

"Oh my god! You broke my heart and now I've broken yours! I am so fucking sorry!" Henry ran away and cried.

Natalie watched Henry leave. "I started it," she called after him.


	5. When You're Gone

Henry stared at his cell phone, half hoping Natalie would text him, half tempted to text her. "Why did I break up with her?" he muttered. "Stupid stonerism making me act like a total jerk to the love of my life. Yes, I'm mad. No, I didn't want to be so mean. Poor Natalie is probably bawling." He picked up an old yearbook and opened to the picture of Natalie. "I love you Natalie. Don't let me go!"

Natalie was lying on her bed crying. "I can't believe he broke up with me," she sobbed. "I miss Henry! I miss him so much! Why would he break up with me after he knows my life was in stake and that I'm sorry?"

Diana knocked on the door. "Nat? Are you okay?" she called.

"No! Go away! My life sucks!"

"Did Henry break your heart?"

"Shut up! Go away!"

"Nat, I was once a teenager too. I understand what it's like to be a teenager and to have a broken heart. I want to know what's going on."

Natalie sighed and opened the door. "Mom, Henry broke up with me."

"Oh my god!" Diana put her arms around her crying daughter. "It's okay. There's other fish in the sea. And he was definitely your first love, but definitely not your last."

"Very funny. But I still love Henry!"

"I know you do. That happens. It takes time to get over things like this. And there are 3 things that'll help you get through it."

Natalie wiped her eyes. "What's that?"

"1. Ice cream. If it worked for me, it'll work for anyone."

"Nice."

"2. Get rid of anything that makes you think of Henry."

"No!"

"Hey, hey, just temporarily. You don't want to get rid of everything that makes you think about a person. I still have that music box…"

"I don't care about the music box!"

"Okay. And 3. Get rid of any emotion you have. And I mean in a healthy way."

"Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah."

"I'm serious, Natalie."

"Okay."

"Oh, and 4…"

"4?"

"Find another guy."

"No!"

"Well, I know you don't want a new guy now, but later, after you do the 3 things, I guarantee you'll want a new guy."

"Bullshit! Get out of here!"

"You'll feel better…"

"I said get out, fuck it!"

"Okay."

"Goodbye!"

Diana walked out the door. "My poor, emotional teenage daughter."

Natalie buried her face in her pillow and cried more. "I'll never find another guy who understands me like Henry. I'll never love again." Natalie picked up the hoodie that Henry lent her when they went to a football game and it ended up being freezing. "Oh god, it reminds me so much of Henry. The way he'd hug me after a hard day and kiss me at my locker between classes. Henry, please forgive me!"


	6. Move Along

"She loves me, she loves me not," Henry muttered repeatedly as he peeled an onion.

"Henry," his mother said as she approached her sad son. "What's going on? What's with the onion?"  
"Well, my life, much like this onion, stinks."

"Weren't you the one who broke up with Natalie?"

"I wish I didn't."

"I wish you didn't either. I hate seeing you sad. How about you go out to town tonight and see if you can find another woman?"

"No way!"

"It's the only way to make you feel better. You have to let her go. And you let her go."

"I want Natalie. I don't want another woman!"

"Come on!" Henry's sister Emily said. "You can come with me to the movies."

"No thanks."

"There's a nice G-rated movie out."

"Emily, I'm not 4 anymore!"

"So? G-rated movies are fun! Especially at midnight."

"Okay. Fine. You win!"

"Yay!"

So that evening, Emily and Henry went out to the movie and sat in the middle. As the movie got started, to Henry's surprise, Natalie walked in… holding hands with another man. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?"

"Natalie found another man!"

"Shh!"

Natalie looked back and saw Henry with Emily. "Oh my god!" Natalie whispered.

"What?" her boyfriend whispered.

"Henry has another girlfriend."

"Well, you have another boyfriend."

"No offense, but I still like him."

"You'll get over it."

"I sure hope I do."

"Natalie…" Henry thought to himself. "Obviously, we don't have telepathy, but I love you. Who is that douche? Well, I hope you're happy with him. All I want for you is to be happy. If you're happy, then I'll try to be happy."

"Henry…" Natalie thought to herself. "I only wish we had telepathy. I love you. Who's the girl? Are you happy with her? I hope you are. I guess it's time to move on."


	7. Come Back to Me

"So," Emily said a few weeks later. "I heard Natalie's dating Justin."

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Henry yelled.

"I heard it through the grapevine."

"What grapevine?"

"Never mind. Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No. Look, there's a girl I know who'd love to go out with you."

"Um, okay."

"Great. I'll have her come over now so you can meet her." Emily got up and ran to go call her friend.

"Wait, I'm being hooked-up. What if I don't like her?"

"She's here!" Emily called a few minutes later. Henry got up and followed his sister to the door. "Henry, this is my friend Madelyn. Mads, you know Henry."

"Emily…"

"Shh! He's real thrilled!"

"No I ain't."

"Hi!" Madelyn said. "Oh my god, I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't love you."

"Oops, first date rule number one: never say I love you. Stupid me. I'm so sorry. So, you're hot."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problemo. Wanna make out?"

Henry gave Emily a death stare. "You're trying to hook me up with your desperate best friend?"

"Had to give it a try," Emily replied. "I hate seeing my little brother, and my best friend, sad."

"That's creepy." Henry ran upstairs and passed his older brother's room. He knocked on the door. "Peter, are you in there?"

Peter opened the door. "What do you want, Henry?" he asked.

"Are you doing something important?"

"No. Studying for midterms isn't important at all, Henry."

"I need some advice. Emily's a girl, she doesn't understand."

"Well, come in. What sort of advice do you need?"

"How do you get a girl back after you break up with her?"

"What? Is this about Natalie and Justin?"

"How do you know about this?"

"Ever realized how loud Emily talks?"

"Good point."

"Now, what you have to do is treat Natalie like a friend, then maybe she'll want you back."

"That's a great idea! Thank you so much, Peter!"

"You're welcome. Now get out of my room!"

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Natalie walked downstairs in the middle of the night. "Mom?" she asked.

Diana looked at Natalie. "Oh, hello alive child."

"What?"

"Oops. Natalie. Natalie. Hi, Natalie!"

"Hallucinating Gabe?"

"Yes. He's saying that he doesn't like that you're not completely happy with Justin."

"That's exactly what I wanted to say. Mom, I want Henry back, but I don't know how to get him back. Do you have any advice?"

"Well, treat him like a friend."

"That's crazy! But that's crazy enough to work. Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go text him."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." Natalie hugged Diana. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."


	8. Hello, Hello

**chapter mainly a conversation with texting**

"Okay, be a friend," Henry said. "Natalie's not my girlfriend anymore, but I have to say something to her so she knows I care." Henry took out his cell phone and texted, "Hi."

Natalie was typing a research paper when she heard her phone go off. She looked at the text and replied with, "Hi to you too."

"How's life?"

"Okay. You?"

"Fine. I saw you w/ Justin."

"Yeah? I saw you w/ ur gf."

"I don't have one."

"Break up?"

"No. That was my sister."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you happy?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"Nah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Natalie then called Henry and said, "I love you and I want to get back together!"

Henry gasped. "Nat, that is so weird."

"Huh?"

"I want to get back together too. It was stupid to break up with you. I love you so much more than I did."

"So can we get back together?"

"What about Justin?"

"Screw him."

"Okay. How are you gonna tell him?"

"Nice and easy. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye."


	9. Ever the Same

**Note: Some use of Spanish, but I translated it at the end. It just made the chapter a bit more dramatic**

"You're WHAT?" Justin yelled with outrage.

"You heard me. I'm breaking up with you," Natalie said icily.

"But WHY? I'm everything a girl could want. You're crazy if you're breaking up with me!"

"Thank you. I know what I am and the fact that you're remarking me on it makes me know that you care about it. But anywho, you're everything that just hasn't hit puberty yet."

"Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Cuz you suck. I only turned to you cuz Henry broke my heart, but he fixed it, so we're giving our love another chance."

"Oh my god, eso es tonto! Por que? Tu eres una perra. Espero que te violaciones y queda embarazada*."

"Oh, look who knows Spanish? Guess what? Tu eres feo. Tu no puedes cantar bien. Suenas como un caballo cuando cantas. Es horrible**."

"Callate. Si su ofensivo pero no, no me importo***."

"Rompi con usted. Ahora vete antes de que llame a la policia****."

"Whatever."

"Goodbye, Justin."

"Goodbye. Have fun with Henrietta."

"Why do you hate Henry so much? If it's cuz you're jealous, I'll kill you."

"No. I knew him in the past. All the girls liked him, but not me. They thought Henry was hot but I was not."

"Probably cuz that's the truth."

"Well, I took you from him, for a little while. Goodbye. We shall never meet again."

"Thank God."

Justin left and Henry ran in. "Great job, Natalie!" he said.

"Thanks, Henry. Listen, I know we just started dating… again. Can I kiss you?"

"If you wish to."

"Yay!" Natalie kissed Henry. "I'm so glad we're together again."

"Me too, Natalie. Me too."

**Spanish Translations**

* "That is stupid. Why? You're a bitch. I hope he rapes you and you get pregnant."

** "You're ugly. You can't sing well. You sound like a horse when you sing. It's horrible."

*** "Shut up. Yes it's offensive, but no, I don't care.

**** "I broke up with you. Now get out before I call the police.


End file.
